Printing devices utilize consumable components. Those components can be supplied in a replaceable cartridge. A given cartridge, for example, can supply a first consumable component in the form of imaging material and a second consumable component in the form of an element used in transferring the imaging material to a print medium. Where the printing device is a laser printer, the imagining material could be toner while the element could be a drum and/or a seal. The cartridge stops functioning as desired when either one of the consumable components reaches the end of its useful life, that is, when the toner is depleted or when the drum/seal fails. When the drum or seal reaches its end of life first, a user can often detect the remaining toner. Even though the drum may have performed as designed, a user may be left with the false impression that, simply because toner remains, the cartridge should continue to provide quality results. Thus, consumer experience can be improved when the toner is depleted at the same time or before the drum reaches the end of its useful life.